


In This Universe

by nel_gal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nel_gal/pseuds/nel_gal
Summary: It's too short for a summary





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarburetorCastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarburetorCastiel/gifts).



> For Kinglake for organising such a lovely secret santa for everyone.. Thank you so much !! xxx

It was out on a run the first time. They had crossed a field overgrown with tall corn coloured grass and entered the wooded area in an attempt to find an old shed one of the Alexandrians told them used to contain a box of Christmas lights. Rick had spent too much of that December day walking in Daryl's footsteps, trying not to stare at his friends body. When they stopped for a break, Rick grabbed the other man, his partner, his conscience, his best friend, and pushed him hard up against a tree, strong fingers tangling in the front of his vest, boots deftly kicking his feet apart so the he could push his body close whilst he kissed him, all the while expecting Daryl to knock him up the side of the head, or to flat out run. He hadn't expected, or no, that was the wrong word, but he hadn't dared hope the man would participate like he did, licking back into Rick's mouth, dropping his cross bow into the low tangled branches, and wrapping his arms around his friend, eventually taking over and flipping their positions so he had Rick pinned up against the bark.

But then why wouldn't he expect the two of them to be in sync in this, as they were in everything else in their relationship, in their lives. That his want for Daryl could be reciprocated should not have been the beautiful revelation it was. He wondered what he had started and felt that seed of anticipation over how many other similar revelations there may be to come.

It was way beyond dangerous that first time, probably the most fool-hardy thing they had done singularly or together since the apocalypse, or maybe ever. To get so lost in each other for as long as they did without the safety of Alexandria, walls, a lookout. Without the safety of knowing or caring what was going on around them, of anything outside of the two of them.

The way Daryl had shifted his weight to press harder against Rick, the groan that had fallen from Rick's mouth due to the feeling of the other man's firm body against his own, and the soft, full lips pressing into his. He might have started it but Daryl had taken over in the most delicious way and Rick fell in love not only with how it felt, but also with the sensation of losing control, of not being in charge, of being.... handled.

They moved in complete harmony in this as they did in all aspects of their relationship, of their whole existence. Giving/ taking, following / leading. They shared a rare perfect synchronicity that should have been impossible for two such vastly different and unique individuals, yet it was not only possible, it was living and breathing fact and it was never more evident than now. Right here in this patch of woods, in this part of Virginia, in this universe as in so many others.


End file.
